Characters of the Obscure
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection featuring characters with less than 300 stories in the archive. [71] Roger Davis [72] Dirk Cresswell [73] Eldred Worple [74] Eleanor Branstone, Laura Madley [75] Marius Black, Pollux Black [76] Maximilian Crowdy [77] James/Steward/Isolt Sayre
1. Armando Dippet

**Title:** Dalliance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Armando Dippet  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 132

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 100 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) Dalliance

* * *

Armando Dippet wasn't one to have any sort of dalliance with anyone, male or female. He had his job as a Headmaster and that was all he needed for his happiness.

He didn't need a romantic relationship. He didn't need any sort of companionship. The school kept him quite busy, and it kept his mind off of the fact that with no family and no significant other, he could be quite lonely.

Still, every now and then, when he had a moment of downtime, he thought about what it would be like to be married. He thought about what it would be like to have children. A son to pass on his name to or a daughter to spoil.

He would then push those thoughts away. He didn't need any of that.


	2. Andrew KirkeJack Sloper

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andrew Kirke/Jack Sloper  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 136

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 100 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (object) boyfriend shirt

* * *

Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper were boyfriends. Everyone knew it. It was the worse guarded secret in Hogwarts. They began dating while they were both Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. The boys had been forced to work together since they were both Beaters. They might not have been great, but they were still constantly in close contact with each other.

They went so far as to wear each other's shirts. When one of their friends said, "I never saw you wear that shirt before" to either of them, either Andrew or Jack would smile and say, "It's my boyfriend's shirt." Than they'd pat it with twinkling eyes.

Their relationship was odd to some people, especially since they switched clothes, but they never said anything bad about it. Not to them, and not to anyone else.


	3. Aidan Lynch

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Aidan Lynch  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 165

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 100 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (Quote) "You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." - _Mae West_

* * *

"You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."

Aidan wasn't sure where he first heard that quote. It might have been by his mom or dad; it might have been a friend. It might have even been a teacher.

It was a quote he lived by though.

When he wanted something, he went after it. He didn't do regrets, or like to think about what might have happened if he only took a chance.

When he decided he wanted to be a Quidditch player on a National team, he trained his hardest. He didn't listen to all of the naysayers, the ones who said he had a better chance of learning how to turn metal into gold.

He wanted to be a Seeker on a National team. It was his dream. And nothing, especially another person's doubts, would stand in his way.

He would never get a second chance at life, so he'd make his one life count for something.


	4. Augustus Pye

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Augustus Pye  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 111

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 100 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) Ebullience

* * *

Augustus Pye was positively filled with ebullience. He was here! At St. Mungo's Hospital. He had graduated from school, got the required NEWTs, and now he was officially a trainee Healer.

He never thought this day would come. He was so close to being a full Healer, only two years of training away from his dream _finally_ coming true.

Everything would be downhill now. He was sure of it

And one day, he wouldn't just be Trainee Augustus. He would be Healer Pye. He would be able to make the final decisions and wouldn't have to answer to anyone but his one superior.

He couldn't wait for that day to come.


	5. Aurora Sinistra

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Aurora Sinistra  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 285

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (emotion) disdain

* * *

Aurora Sinistra looked at the man with unconcealed disdain. "Excuse me?" she asked.

The man, Scott Anderson, pompously adjusted his hat. "You heard me. If you want me, you will quit your little job. No wife of mine will work. She'll stay at home and keep it clean. She'll cook my meals and take care all of the chores."

Aurora really wondered where she found these guys. "I never knew there were _still_ guys that believed a woman's place was in a home and not in a career."

Scott opened his mouth once again. "Look here, Little Lady—"

"No, you look here," Aurora sneered. _'No one calls me Little Lady and gets away with it,'_ she thought even as she ripped into a guy she thought she could maybe one day marry. "No man tells me what I should and shouldn't do with my life. I'm an Astronomy professor because not only do I love astronomy, but I also love teaching. And if you can't handle being with a woman who has a career, than the door is that way." She gestured behind him. "You can go now."

"You can't be serious," Scott bellowed.

"Oh, I'm very serious. Now leave. I suddenly think I'm way too good for you," she stated with a sniff as she turned her back on the gawking man. "Bye-bye."

She heard angry stomps, the door opening, and then it slamming shut. She had the feeling she would forever be single, but that didn't really bother her. She didn't need a man to be happy. She was perfectly content with being a career woman.

Besides, she didn't want any man who actually thought he could order her around.

As if.


	6. Leanne

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Leanne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 554

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Big Damn Prompt Race Competition:** 3\. Character: Leanne

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G. Birds - 20. Owl: Write about someone falling in love with an older person

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (quote) "The prince of darkness is a gentleman." - William Shakespeare

* * *

He was a gentleman. Her prince of darkness. Leanne knew he was too old for her. Not only that, but he was also a Slytherin. That made him twice as forbidden.

Still, whenever she saw him, she couldn't help the way her heart picked up tempo. She knew her heart beat for him. And only him.

Whenever he was nearby, she obsessively watched him as if he walked on air. Time lost all meaning for her, and she forgot where she was.

That was why she was surprised when someone took the seat next to her. "You're watching Pucey again?" her best friend, Katie, asked incredulously.

Leanne blushed as she finally tore her eyes away from the fine specimen of male that was Adrian Pucey. "I can't help it. He's just so gorgeous."

"He's a no good Slytherin," Katie disgustingly spat.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," Leanne weakly argued.

"The ones I've met can't be trusted. Why do you think Pucey is any different? You've never even spoken to him."

Leanne shrugged. "I can't explain it."

Katie rolled her eyes. "He's four years older than you. Even if he wasn't a Slytherin, he's much too old for you," she chastened.

Leanne sighed. She knew her friend was right. "I know, but I can't help the way I feel. When I see him, it's like the world disappears, and it's only him and me in a space of nothingness. I want him to be mine, and I want to be his."

Katie rested a hand on Leanne's knee. "Listen, you aren't the first one to develop a crush on an older person—"

"It's not a crush!" Leanne exploded. She shifted down in her seat when many pairs of eyes looked at her because of her outburst. "I'm in love," she finished quieter.

"You're only a third year. How do you know what love is?" Katie asked with the utmost practicality.

"I know how I feel," Leanne retorted. "And I know I'll never feel like this about another boy. No matter how long I live."

Katie watched Pucey who surveyed the scene in front of him with dark eyes, and Leanne knew she saw it too. "There's something dark and unforgiving about him."

Leanne bit her bottom lip. "I know, but that doesn't chance how I feel. Katie, I'm not saying I _want_ to be in love with him. And I know he'll never look at a younger Hufflepuff like me. What I'm saying is I've fallen in love with him, and there's no stopping my heart from wanting him."

"I don't want you to get your heartbroken," Katie worriedly whispered.

Leanne smiled sadly. "I think a broken heart is inevitable. I just have to prepare myself for it."

There's was going to be no changing things. Her heart had chosen Adrian, and Leanne would just have to deal with the fallout, with the help of her friends.

Katie squeezed the knee she still touched. "You're not alone. You'll _never_ be alone," she promised sincerely.

Leanne forced a smile on her face even as Adrian looked at her with dark curiosity in the depths of his eyes. "Thanks, Katie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She knew she would need everyone she had in corner if she would ever survive what was coming.


	7. Albert Runcorn

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Albert Runcorn  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 162

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) Agape

* * *

Albert Runcorn stared at everyone running around the Ministry with his mouth agape. How could this be?

He was so sure the Dark Lord would be victorious. How could a seveteen-year old defeat him?

It just didn't seem right.

Everyone looked as if they were running for the lives, and it made sense. With the Dark Lord gone, sympathizers and ones who acted under his regimen would be sent to Azkaban, and if Albert didn't get a move on it, he would be one of the new prisoners as well.

He turned around and was ready to get to the nearest Floo when Aurors came running in from the direction he was about to head in.

Albert turned to flee the other way, in the opposite direction, but before he could take more than a step, he was stunned. He fell to the ground, stiff as a board, except for his eyes.

He closed them and thought hopelessly, _'Azkaban, here I come.'_


	8. Amy Benson

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Amy Benson  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 199

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (object) Car keys

* * *

Amy watched the car keys jingle as she was driven to the bus stop. Today was the last day she would ever set foot in this car.

She was eighteen. Officially an adult. She was leaving the orphanage and never coming back.

She sighed. She was scared to be going out in the great, big world, but it had to be better than being a part of the system.

She shuddered as she thought about the place she had lived in for so many years. It wasn't all bad, but there were just some things she wanted to forget.

Like _him_.

Tom Riddle.

Ever since the day in the cave...

Amy was just so glad to be leaving, with herself mostly intact.

She never wanted to see that horrible, horrible boy again. And hopefully, he'd fall off a building or die some other kind of horrible death. It couldn't happen to a more deserving person. That boy was the devil incarnate, and she never wanted to lay her eyes on him again.

Come to think of it, she was grateful to be leaving the orphanage. She was going to do bigger and better things. Amy was sure of it.


	9. Alexia Walkin Black

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Alexia Walkin Black  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 138

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (scenario) missing an important deadline and realising only when it's too late

* * *

Alexia Walkin Black wanted to smack herself in the head, but that wasn't a thing a proper Pure-blood did. How could she forget about her Transfiguration essay? She never forgot important things like that, but she had been so caught up in her personal life that it has slipped her mind.

She might as well be a Gryffindor if she was going to have that kind of forgetfulness.

As the professor collected the essays, shrewd eyes thumbed through the paes, and those same eyes narrowed as they landed on Alexia after quickly going through the pile. "Miss Black, I would like to see you after class."

Alexia sullenly nodded. She just knew her parents were going to have something to say about her forgetting to do an assignment. And what they said was going to be all bad.


	10. RabastanAlecto

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Rabastan/Alecto  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 543

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (dialogue) "It looks like you're in trouble. Can I help?"

 **Valentine Fluff Competition:** Rabastan/Alecto / **Prompt:** forehead kisses

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G - Birds - 19. Ostriches: Write about someone receiving a gift that is not money

* * *

"It looks like you're in trouble. Can I help?" Alecto asked sweetly.

Her daughter nearly dropped what she was doing. "Um, no?" she tried.

Rabastan walked in the room and quickly strode between mother and daughter. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back for another couple of hours."

Alecto arched an eyebrow. "Why are the two of you acting so suspicious?"

"We're not acting suspicious," Rabastan denied.

Alecto looked around her husband to stare at Giselle. "What's going on with you and your daddy?"

Giselle pouted, but unlike Rabastan, the lip didn't move Alecto to relenting.

Instead, Alecto stared into her daughter's dark eyes until the young girl gave up. "Fine, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Surprise?" Alecto asked.

"Happy birthday, Mummy." She held something out for Alecto to take.

Alecto cut a look at Rabastan, and he gestured for her to take it. "Go ahead. Your suspicious nature already ruined the surprise."

Alecto reached for the item and almost cried at the sight of the homemade card that Giselle had been working on so diligently. She never knew a piece of paper could mean so much to her.

"I know it isn't much, Mummy, and it's not even finished—" Giselle stopped talked when Alecto bent down and gave Giselle a soft forehead kiss.

"It's perfect," Alecto breathed, her lips pressed against Giselle's forehead.

Giselle smiled brightly.

Alecto stood back up and looked at Rabastan with an awestruck expression, and he nodded, understanding why she was so choked up.

She never had something as simple as a homemade gift before. Her family, like other Pure-blood families, deemed gifts without a monetary value as worthless. The idea of someone caring enough about her to work on something that took time touched her heart in ways that the old Alecto would have scoffed at.

When her and Rabastan fell in love, neither believe anything would change. They were both still Death Eaters, and they planned to stay Death Eaters. Then Alecto fell pregnant and all she cared about what her child's safety. And she didn't think that was possible with the Dark Lord.

Thankfully, Rabastan felt the same way, so they packed up their most important possessions and ran as far as they could, and they hoped the Death Eaters and their old Lord never discovered them.

It had been years since the fateful day they left the UK and Giselle was six. Alecto had never been happier. As long as she had her family, and they were all healthy, she would always be happy.

Giselle lifted her arms, and Alecto easily picked her up.

"If you want, I can finish your card, Mummy. And then I can give it to you on your actual birthday."

Alecto held her close. "Don't worry about it. I love it just the way it is." She looked at Rabastan. He too looked so happy. Maybe it was time to tell him the news. The family of three was wonderful, but it was small. She was sure he'd be happy to know they were going to be adding to it. And knowing her Rabastan, as soon as he found out she was pregnant again, he'd start praying to Merlin for a son.


	11. Alphard Black

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Alphard Black  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 122

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) Iridescent

* * *

Alphard looked into iridescent eyes of his nephew, Sirius Black. It was a good Black name for a good strong heir to the Black family.

When his eyes locked with the newborn's, Alphard felt an instant connection, and he was sure little Sirius felt the same because the baby happily squealed and grabbed onto Alphard's tickling finger.

Alphard smiled a soft smile he only showed the people that truly mattered to him. "Hello, little Sirius, You have your whole life ahead of you, and you will have a good one. I'll make sure of it," he promised.

He didn't know why he felt like this with Sirius, but he would do everything he could to make sure Sirius was taken care of.


	12. Ambrosius Flume

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Ambrosius Flume  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 168

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (setting) Dervish and Banges - Hogsmeade

* * *

Ambrosius walked into Dervish and Banges. He smiled at the owner, an old man named Everest Banges that he had known since he was a young kid at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Flume, what a pleasant surprise," the man gushed.

Ambrosius smiled. "This place hasn't changed any since I was last here a couple of years ago."

"Ah yes. If I remember correctly, you brought in a broken Sneakoscope."

Ambrosius nodded. "Yes, and it's also when I met my future wife."

"So you and Sally made it official? What wonderful news. What can I do for you today? Another broken Sneakoscope?"

"Nope, just walking around, feeling a bit of nostalgia. Sally and I are actually opening a sweet shop; we're calling it Honeydukes. Once it's fully open and running, I'm sure we'll see quite a bit of you."

"You'll pay this old man a visit?"

"Of course, Mr. Banges."

The two conversed, and Ambrosius felt right at home. He couldn't wait until he officially became part of the Hogsmeade family.


	13. Amos Diggory

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Amos Diggory  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 109

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (object) Crown

* * *

The crown rested on top of King Amos' head. Today was supposed to have been a joyous occasion. His son, the Prince of Hogwarts would have been turning eighteen. He would have begun his earnest chaining to become the next King once Amos was ready to step down.

Instead, it was a day of mourning for the vast kingdom.

Cedric's day of birth was no longer a cause of celebration. Since his death over a year ago, his birthday was a day to grieve for the prince.

His heart hurt at the memory of beautiful hazel eyes and kind smile. Wherever Cedric was, Amos hoped he had found peace.


	14. Amelia Bones

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Amelia/Kingsley  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 111

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Pairing the Character - Week 1

* * *

Amelia watched Kingsley from afar. She watched the way he worked so hard in the Aurors. She watched the way he seemed so intent at making the world a better place.

Kingsley was one of the wizards she knew to not have a corrupt bone in his body. He wanted things to be better and equal for everyone, and he didn't mind working for it, even when he was underappreciated for his efforts.

She admired him so much.

When their eyes met across the room, Amelia's heartbeat sped up.

And she realized it was more than simple admiration. Even if she never told him the truth, Kingsley was special to her.


	15. Anthony, Mandy

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Anthony Goldstein, Mandy Brocklehurst  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 211

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) apocalyptic

* * *

"It's apocalyptic," Anthony dramatically moaned.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "No, it's not."

Anthony glared at his best friend. "Why can't you have at least a little sympathy for me? The guy of my dreams is dating a girl, so whatever chance I thought I had is pretty much null and void if he isn't even attracted to guys."

Mandy didn't look up from her book. "First of all, you're not the first person to have feelings for someone and believe they're not returned. Even if Michael isn't interested in you or guys in general, you'll survive like every other teenager has in the past. Second of all, you don't even know if Michael is strictly attracted to girls. So what if he's dating Ginny Weasley? He could be bi-sexual. You've just been too much of a coward to say anything to him."

He scowled. "So what? Do you go up to guys you like?"

"Well, I've never actually _liked_ a guy like that. But if I did, I wouldn't whine and complain after not doing anything to improve the situation. I'm a take action type of girl after all."

There was no talking to her. Anthony got up and stormed out of the Ravenclaw common room. What did she know anyways?


	16. Amycus Carrow

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Amycus Carrow  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 124

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (AU) Dystopia

* * *

Amycus smiled in satisfaction out of the pathetic cries of the Hogwarts students. His Lord had been victorious against Potter and with the beacon of light for the wizarding world dead, no one had stood in the dark side's way.

The Mudbloods were dead. The Half-bloods were in chains, and they would be sold to the highest bidder. If the Pure-bloods promised to fall in line, they'd only be in Azkaban for two years. If they decided to try to fight, they'd be given the Dementor's kiss, as an example for other Pure-bloods looking to rebel.

Soon, everything would be grand when they realized the Dark Lord was thinking the right way. The wizarding world of the UK would one day be glorious again.


	17. Antioch Peverell

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Antioch Peverell  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 109

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) Soulmate

* * *

Ever since he was young, Antioch Peverell dreamed of finding his soulmate. And when Ignotus fell in love and had a son, Antioch wanted that for himself.

He was the oldest brother, so he was supposed to be strong, but late in night, when no one could see him, Antioch would dream about what it would be like to be in love.

He knew it wouldn't ever happen, though. For some reason, everyone found Antioch to be unapproachable. Ignotus was the popular one, the one who always had friends and women desiring him.

Antioch needed to learn to be okay with that because it was never going to change.


	18. Antonin Dolohov

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Antonin Dolohov  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 199

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (dialogue) - "Over the last months, I've watched you transform from a boob into a real man. And today you're going to transform into a warrior."/"You said boob."

* * *

Antonin smiled at his son. He never thought he'd have this. He always thought family was out of his reach, but when he met and fell in love with Luna, something happened. And now, he was a bonafide family man. And his son was getting ready for his first Quidditch game as one of the Beaters. And he had never been prouder.

He cleared his throat. "Over the last months, I've watched you transform from a boob into a real man. And today you're going to transform into a warrior." He knew Darwin was nervous, and he hoped to put the boy at ease. He wasn't good at emotions, so he hoped his pride would get through to him.

Darwin had a grin on his face as he pointed a finger at Antonin. "You said boob."

Antonin rolled his eyes. There were times like this that his son showed that he was truly Luna's son. They shared a very similar humor of all situations. "Just play your best."

Darwin's smiled turned more genuine. "I always play my best, Dad."

Antonin swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit choked up, like he always felt when he was called dad. "I know, Son."


	19. Caradoc Dearborn

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Caradoc Dearborn  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 138

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (setting) Madam Puddifoot's Teashop

* * *

Caradoc Dearborn sat in Madam Puddifoot's Teashop. He cringed at the frilly setting. It disgusted him, but it was Valentine's Day and his date wanted to come here.

He was so excited when Esmeralda Zabini agreed to be his date. It was a dream come true. She was the prettiest Slytherin in his opinion, and the fact that she agreed to go on a date with a lowly Hufflepuff...

It was unbelievable.

So, he agreed to go wherever she wanted to go and like many girls, she chose the teashop. It was a popular spot for dates, especially on Valentine's Day.

So he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited some more.

It was almost an hour before he realized that Esmeralda wasn't coming, and it felt like a punch to the stomach.

What had Caradoc done wrong?


	20. Arcturus B

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Arcturus B  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 109

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (object) Magical Mirror

* * *

Arcturus Black stared at the pair of magical mirrors. It was an impressive bit of magic. Complicated.

It was special, though. These were the only magical mirrors in existence, and they could be used if two people, at a long distance, wanted to talk to each other.

Arcturus knew this would be useful in his family, and he was planning to make these magical mirrors a family heirloom.

He was sure they would be appreciated within every generation. And he hoped their use would make good things happen.

He had no way of knowing how very important they would one day be to a young boy and his godfather.


	21. Aragog

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Aragog  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 138

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) sciamachy

* * *

Aragog needed to be fit. He needed to always be ready for a battle. That was why he practiced sciamachy.

Now, one might ask why a giant spider had to participate in sham fighting. Shouldn't his hugeness and ability to threaten be enough that he didn't need to practice his fighting skills?

Normally, the answered would be yes, it was enough.

Every now and then, though, Aragog was faced with predators that were not as easy to dissuade from engaging in a violent altercation.

And Aragog might be a hideous creature, but he had a wife and kids. And he needed to protect them at all costs.

So he practiced his fighting, honing his skills, so he would always be ready to defend his family when he needed to.

That was just what a husband and father did.


	22. Dr Granger

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Dr. Granger  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 193

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (Scenario) "Okay buddy you've been serenading the wrong window for about five minutes now, time to let you know my neighbor is out of town"

* * *

"Oh Aly, beautiful Aly, won't you come out to me?" the man sang a bit off-key. What he didn't have in talent, he sure made up with enthusiasm, though.

Jane Durran stared out of her window and shook her head. She left it and exited her apartment. She walked downstairs and out of the main door and came to stand in front of the gentleman. The very _handsome_ gentleman.

"Sir, you should know that you've been serenading me. I think you might have the wrong window.

The man blushed bright red. "Oh. Sorry. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Richard Granger."

She smiled. "And my name is Jane. You should also know the Aly is out of town."

The man frowned. "Oh," he said again. "So, I must _really_ look like a fool, huh?"

Jane smiled. "I think you're sweet. It's kind of chilly out here. Want to come in for some tea?"

Richard stared at her for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

He followed her inside and years later, when they told Hermione the story of their first meeting, she practically gushed with the romance of it.


	23. Newt Scamander

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Newt Scamander  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 124

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (Pairing) Queenie/Newt

* * *

Queenie and Newt both knew it was wrong. They shouldn't have been sneaking around with each other.

He was married to her sister.

She had loved Newt first, though. And Tina had known about Queenie's feelings. And despite her knowledge, Tina had still pursued Newt before Queenie even got the chance to make her move. Tina thought since she was the older Goldstein that she had the right to get Newt, and Queenie's feelings didn't matter in the slightest.

So, when Newt kissed Queenie, she allowed it. She told herself that if Tina hadn't ever gotten involved, Queenie Goldstein would have been Queenie Scamander instead of Tina taking the Scamander name.

It was Tina's own fault this happened. Not Queenie's or Newt's fault. Tina's.


	24. Ariana Dumbledore

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Ariana Dumbledore  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 107

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (song) Troublemaker - Olly Murs

* * *

 _You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

* * *

Ariana stared as her brother's best friend, Gellert Grindlewald, sat down in front of her. His hair fell into his eyes, partially obscuring his beautiful blue gaze.

"Hello, you're Ariana, right?" he asked in a voice that sounded like melted chocolate to Ariana's ears.

She nodded. "Yes, and I know who you are. Albus has told me _so_ much about you."

Gellert smiled a dashing grin as he wove his fingers through his loose blond curls.

Ariana's heart hammered an up-tempo beat, and she knew she was officially hooked on him. And she wondered if he could ever be as hooked on her. She sure hoped so.


	25. Barty Crouch Sr

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Barty Crouch Sr.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 212

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (dialogue) "What do you mean this is not how I use this?"

* * *

Lily didn't laugh, no matter how big of an urge there was to let loose a loud guffaw. "Um, that's not the way to use that," Lily spoke up a bit timidly.

Barty Crouch Senior was famous for his temper when it came to being told he was wrong about something, and she didn't want his ire aimed at her.

Thankfully, he just looked confused. "What do you mean this is not how I use this? Someone told me a microwave cooks food fast."

Lily nodded. "That person was right, but you can't cook anything while it's wrapped up in tinfoil."

He blinked.

She elaborated. "That shiny metal that is currently around the food is called tinfoil. If you put that stuff in the microwave, there most likely will be an explosion.

Barty's shoulders slumped. "Oh. I guess I must look pretty foolish to you, huh?"

Lily smiled. "I actually think it's nice that a Pure-blood is trying to use a Muggle items. Most Pure-bloods would never even considering touching such a foreign item. Even the more curious Pure-bloods won't try to use something they don't understand. I'm impressed.

Barty blushed. "Thanks. You won't tell anyone that I almost messed up, will you?"

Her smile brightened. "It will be _our_ little secret."


	26. Augusta Longbottom

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Augusta Longbottom  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 330

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (quote) "For most of history, Anonymous was a woman." -Virginia Woolf

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** B12. (character) Frank Longbottom

* * *

Augusta looked at her son. "Frank, you'll do what I say," she ordered sternly.

Sixteen-year-old Frank glared at her. "Why?" he asked.

He was always asking why, and it was one of the things that drove Augusta wild. She missed her son who did whatever he was told, no questions asked. Other mothers told her it was normal teenage rebellion, but Augusta thought it was much more than that.

"Because not only am I your mother, but I'm also a woman."

Frank blinked uncomprehendingly. "I don't get it."

She stood up, her robe billowing imperiously behind her. "For most of history, Anonymous was a woman."

Frank continued blinking uncomprehendingly. "I _still_ don't get it."

"Anonymous are always the ones behind meaningful poems or wise quotes, and they are always women because women know what's important. They wiser, and they know the right things to do and say. And that's why you should listen to me."

"Mum, I understand you think you know what's best, but I love Alice, and I plan to give her the Longbottom courtship ring soon. I want her to become my wife, and there's no one else for me. I'm positive of it."

"That girl isn't good enough for you," Augusta argued.

Frank frowned. "For some reason, I think you'd find fault with any girl I wanted to marry. You can't keep me in your house indefinitely. I'm getting older and I will soon be a Hogwarts' graduate, and I will soon have my own life that you will no longer be able to be in charge of. Every son and daughter grows up and gets a life of their own. And you'll just have to learn to accept it, Mum. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but it's the truth."

Augusta was left with a gaping mouth and a broken heart when her son—her only child—walked away from her, mentally readying himself to leave his childhood home to go out on his own.


	27. Augustus Rookwood

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Augustus Rookwood  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 113

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) – Inglenook

* * *

Augustus spotted something in the inglenook near the large, intricate fireplace.

He walked over to it and bent to pick up the fallen photograph, careful to not bend the edges.

His heart clenched at the image of his little sister smiling and waving, her blue eyes bright with intelligence.

It was one of the last pictures taken of her before her death. _'Her murder,'_ his mind reminded him.

It was the catalyst that drove him to join the Dark Lord in his crusade. If innocent, young Pure-blood witches could be so ruthlessly killed, why shouldn't he be able to get his revenge on a society that allowed Gwen's death?

It was only fair.


	28. Avery

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Avery  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 162

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (object) Cigarette Lighter

* * *

Avery flicked the cigarette lighter on and red hot flames danced before his eyes. It was almost mesmerizing, and he was once again struck by the sheer beauty of fire.

The cigarette lighter might be a Muggle invention, but the simplicity of the item was where the genius actually was. With just a touch of a finger, deadly flames were exposed.

It was such a small item, but not only was it useful for people who smoked, but it could also cause a lot of pain. If the fire was to touch human skin...

He licked his lips. He could just imagine the reaction.

He looked at the little Muggle kid. A boy that wasn't even ten years old.

Avery smirked. He was about to see the reaction before his very eyes.

With the flame still exposed, he moved to the kid and watched as the fire licked the pale skin.

The sound of his pained screams was music to his ears.


	29. Bane, Firenze

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Bane, Firenze  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 135

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (emotion) Sadness

* * *

Bane felt sadness overwhelm him as Firenze told him what was coming. "You're leaving?" he asked as he shook his head. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to lose Firenze.

"I have to. You know I've always been found humans fascinating. And now I have the chance to teach them. How can I turn down the opportunity to interact with them?"

"You'll be kicked out of the herd, though," Bane implored, hoping to get Firenze to see reason.

Firenze nodded, his eyes showed some remorse, but there wasn't enough in his luminous gaze to make him change his mind. "I know, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

He turned around and started walking away, the sound of his hoofs hitting the ground almost non-existent. "Goodbye, Bane."

"Goodbye, Firenze," Bane whispered.


	30. Barnabas Cuffe

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Barnabas Cuffe  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 159

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (Picture) **quoteauthor wp-content/gallery/tumblr-photography/beautiful-photography-random-tumblr-favim-com-679530.** **jpg (take out the spaces)**

* * *

Barnabas Cuffe slowly opened his eyes. He was on a hard ground as he looked to the left, and then to the right and noticed the wooden atmosphere.

It made him feel at peace. Happy. Then again, Barnabas had always loved camping as a child, and he connected the woods to serenity.

Then he sat up and looked straight ahead, and there was a bright light coming at him. He squinted, trying to make out what it was.

The light kept coming, and then it washed over him. And when the light left, he was in a completely white space.

He looked, and he just knew that he was dead. He took a deep shuddering breath. He couldn't remember the cause of his death, but that didn't really matter.

He was dead. He was onto the next great big adventure. He wasn't upset about his death either. He felt at peace with the knowledge.

He was ready for death.


	31. Bathilda Bagshot

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Bathilda Bagshot  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 125

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (song) 'Hey Rachel' by As It Is

* * *

 _A decade's worth of damage done in unsaid words_

* * *

Bathilda Bagshot thought about everything that happened in her life. She thought about what all of her unsaid words might have contributed to.

The damage they actually did.

Of course, she had no way of knowing that if she spoke up, if it would have made a difference in the path Gellert took, but it couldn't have made it worse. And maybe, if she had tried to reach Gellert, he might not have become a Dark Lord. She was his Great Aunt; she should have tried to save him.

She hadn't tried, though. She thought it had been useless and there wasn't any reason to even attempt it.

And now look at what happened.

At her old age, Bathilda wasn't left with anything but regrets.


	32. Basilisk

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Basilisk  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 136

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (word) Subterfuge

* * *

The Basilisk wasn't born yesterday of course. He understood the art of subterfuge. There were many in the past that tried to control him through trickery.

After all, a Basilisk's gaze was fatal and many people would love to control that kind of power. Still, he was too smart to fall for any kind of ploys.

And there were many years, after his earliest master, that he met someone who could honestly control him through Parseltongue.

Tom Riddle was a mere boy, but he too, was an expert in subterfuge and recognizing when people weren't being genuine. He might have been a human while the Basilisk was a snake, but that didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things.

The two of them were the same, but at the same time, different.

They belonged together.


	33. Herbert BurkeBelvina Burke (nee Black)

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Herbert Burke/Belvina Burke (nee Black)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 224

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (quote) "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow" - Belle, Once upon a time (Belvina Black)

* * *

When Belvina found out she was pregnant for the first time, she was terrified. On the other hand, when she told Herbert that they were going to be parents, he didn't seem scared at all.

"How can you be so calm?" Belvina asked.

Herbert furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? We're going to be parents!" he exclaimed happily.

"I know," Belvina nodded vigorously, "We're going to be parents. We'll be responsible for a whole other life. Everything we do and don't do will affect that life. Any mistake we make will have a repercussion on that life. And you're not scared at all. How are you so brave?"

Herbert smiled. "Of course I'm scared a little bit. I feel like being a parent is one of the bravest things people can do because so much can go wrong. But if you do the brave thing, it's only natural that bravery will follow. And yes, we might make mistakes, but we will also love our child. And any mistake we might make, we'll be able to make up for with that love. Belvina, we'll be fine because we have each other. We're not doing this alone."

Belvina smiled. "You always have a way of making me feel better. How do you do that, Herbert?"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It's a gift."


	34. Hestia and Flora Carrow

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Hestia and Flora Carrow  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 392

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Speed Drabble – Renewal, vibrancy, loopy

 **Year Long Scavenger:** D21. Write about trying to bend a metal spoon

* * *

Flora looked at Hestia. Despite being twins, they couldn't be any more different. They might both be Slytherins, but that was because they were both ambitious and wanted to succeed.

That was where their similarities ended.

Hestia was a bit more on the loopy side. She believed in the impossible and when others wanted to be cruel, they compared her to Luna Lovegood.

Flora, on the other hand, was more grounded in reality. And unless she saw it with her own eyes, she didn't believe it.

Despite having cruel words constantly thrown at her as if they were daggers, Hestia also had the most vibrancy and zeal for life. She never let anything get her down too badly.

In contrast, Flora was one to think about all of the bad and forget about the good that was in her life.

So overall, they were Slytherin twins but completely different in personality.

And now, Hestia was on one of her tangents again, a tangent that Flora just didn't understand.

"So, you're trying to bend a metal spoon with your mind?" Flora asked skeptically. All the while, she thought, _'Did Hestia bang her head and I just missed it?'_

Hestia grinned widely, showing the gap between two of her front teeth. "Yes. It's a type of mind magic. If I can learn how to utilize it, that kind of power would be helpful in a duel. It's just focusing my energy on an object and having it do my will. A book suggested practicing by trying to mentally bend a spoon."

It made sense in the way she explained it, but Flora still didn't believe it could be done.

Hestia turned back to her task and stared hard at the spoon. Her eyes were squinted as she concentrated.

Flora watched the spoon, and she thought she actually saw it twitch, but she couldn't be sure.

Hestia slumped, tired.

"Well, you tried," Flora said, trying to let her sister of the hook.

Hestia glared at her, and there seemed to be renewal of life in her eyes. "You actually think I'm going to give up that easily? Ha! I _will_ do this. I'll _prove_ to you that it can be done!" And she went back to focusing on the spoon.

Flora simply watched sadly. Would Hestia ever stop floating off to space in her mind?


	35. Bob HitchensIsla Hitchens (nee Black)

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Bob Hitchens/Isla Hitchens (nee Black)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 213

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - Prompt - (dialogue) - "It's like your beautiful brain exploded all over your face

* * *

"It's like your beautiful brain exploded all over your face," the comment came from nowhere.

Isla turned around and stared at the man. "Excuse me? Should I be insulted?"

The man smiled. "It was _supposed_ to be a compliment, but I guess I'm not good at that sort of thing."

Isla arched an eyebrow as she held out a hand for him to take. "I guess not. My name is Isla. And yours?"

"Bob Hitchens." He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. "I'm sorry if you felt insulted, but I've seen you around, and it's obvious that you're intelligent. And that makes you even more breathtakingly beautiful in my eyes.

Despite herself, Isla found herself blushing at his words. When she decided to take walks in a Muggle park that she found and liked, she never imagined she'd talk to a Muggle man. And if she didn't talk to a Muggle man, she never thought she'd enjoy the conversation.

But there was something about this man...

Something about Bob...

Isla was drawn to him.

She knew what she was feeling was dangerous. If her family found out, she'd be disowned without any hesitation.

But when Bob smiled at her, Isla couldn't help but return the smile.


	36. Bloody Baron

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Bloody Baron  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 106

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (object) scissors

* * *

The Bloody Baron watched from above as a scared second year was threatened with scissors, held by a sixth year. The second year was a Pure-blood, while the older student was a Muggle-born.

In his days as a Hogwarts ghost, he had seen a lot of prejudice, but it wasn't often the Muggle-born that bullied the Pure-blood.

The Bloody Baron fled and went in search of a professor that could help. He wished he could do more. He hated bullying of any kind.

Unfortunately, he was a ghost, and the only thing he _could_ do was go for help, and _hope_ that he wasn't too late.


	37. Buckbeak

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Buckbeak  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 116

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (colour) Periwinkle

* * *

Buckbeak looked at himself in the mirror Sirius had put before him. He tilted his head and stared curiously at the periwinkle bowtie he was wearing around his neck.

He turned inquisitive eyes onto his master and friend.

Sirius chuckled. "I know, I know. Kind of flamboyant, right?"

Buckbeak made a noise as he did his best to nod in the tight confines of the attic.

"Well, I think it suits you," Sirius declared.

Buckbeak looked hard at the man, but he would not be swayed. The periwinkle bowtie was there to stay.

He would just have to learn to deal with it, and he ignored Sirius' chuckles at the hippogriff's plight. It just wasn't fair.


	38. Cuthbert Binns

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Cuthbert Binns  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 173

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (setting) Meadow

* * *

There weren't a lot of things that Cuthbert Binns missed about not being alive. He loved being at the school when he was alive, so it wasn't exactly a hardship to be tied to the place and not be able to leave.

He remembered something fondly from his human life, though.

 _Cuthbert laid back on the grass. The quiet of the meadow surrounded him. He lifted his book up to read while his head was cushioned by the soft ground._

 _He loved coming here to read. It was just so peaceful. He was never bothered and absolutely loved the solitude he found there. Not only that, but he had been coming here since his childhood, and when he was there, he always thought about his parents. This was a place that only had good memories associated with it, and it never failed to make him smile._

 _He hoped he could always come to this very meadow._

Cuthbert sighed morosely. Although he loved essentially living at the school, he sure did miss his meadow.


	39. C WarringtonGraham Montague

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** C Warrington/Graham Montague  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 107

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (song) - Off With His Shirt – Galavant

* * *

 _Off with his shirt (yeah)  
Strip him down  
Don't be shy boys, go to town  
I'll bet that chest  
Is heaven blessed  
_ _So firm and pert_

* * *

Graham tried to stifle his laughter as Cassius danced around the room.

"Off with his shirt. Yeah!" Cassius loudly sang off-key.

Graham watched as his boyfriend lifted his shirt up and took it off. He swung it around and threw it, and it landed on Graham's shoulder.

"Strip him down. Don't be shy boys," Cassius continued as he suggestively wiggled his hips.

"I'll bet that chest is heaven blessed. So firm and pert." And Cassius massaged his own chest as he waggled his eyebrows with a grin.

Despite himself, Graham felt himself get hard. No matter how goofy Cassius was acting, it sure was a turn on.


	40. Bob Ogden

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Bob Ogden  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 112

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (quote) - "If you're good at something, never do it for free." — Heath Ledger as the Joker – Batman

* * *

Bob Ogden wholeheartedly believed that if one was good at something, one should be paid for it. There was nothing wrong getting paid to do things, as long as those things were done well.

He was a good duelist with a sharp mind for law, and that was why he worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was his career.

If he had been a good cook, though, he should have been paid for that. Just because law enforcement was a noble career, it didn't mean he should get paid while others who did things that most thought were less important didn't get paid.

That was simply how Bob felt.


	41. Craig Bowker Jr

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Craig Bowker Jr.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 106

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (object) Knife

* * *

Craig clutched the knife in a tight grip, even as his body trembled in fear, as Scorpius took a threatening step towards him. He wasn't sure if a knife would be much use, but he had lost his wand, and the sharp object was his only hope.

He had gotten sick of Scorpius bullying him and decided to try to stand up and stop it. He should have expected this kind of reaction.

Scorpius didn't like _anyone_ thinking they had any right to say no to him.

Craig swallowed. At least if he died, he'd die fighting. He _would not_ give Scorpius Malfoy an easy win.


	42. Cadmus Peverell

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Cadmus Peverell  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 101

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (word) derogatory

* * *

Cadmus was talented. He knew he was talented. His brothers, as well as other people, liked to call him arrogant, and they thought that was a derogatory term that should have shamed Cadmus.

He didn't think there was anything wrong with knowing how great he was. It was confidence, and there was nothing the matter with having a healthy ego.

So what if most people didn't like Cadmus? Who cared that even his brothers did their best to avoid him unless they needed something.

Cadmus didn't need anyone. As long as he had his magic, he knew he would be okay.


	43. CadwalladerLily Moon

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Cadwallader/Lily Moon  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 195

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (dialogue) "You should fear me."

* * *

Eurig Cadwallader stared at pretty Lily Moon. "You should fear me," he advised. Despite the fact they were both Hufflepuffs, they rarely talked to each other. Lily stuck to her friends, and Eurig kept to himself, always on the outside looking in.

Still, that didn't stop feelings from developing.

Lily tilted her head. "Why would I fear you? You've never done anything to hurt me. In fact, you're one of the nicest guys I know," she answered assertively.

Eurig shook his head. "People who care about me... Well, they end up getting hurt. I don't know why, and I never mean for it to happen. It just happens. I think I might be cursed."

"And you'll think I'll be hurt?"

"If you care about me, you will be, and I just want to protect you," Eurig said desperately, just wanting her to understand and heed his warnings.

Lily did the exact opposite. She grabbed his hand in a tight grip. "Well, I'm not going anywhere," she decided, fire burning brightly in her eyes.

Eurig opened his mouth and then closed it without uttering a sound. What could he say in the face of such determination?


	44. Callidora Black

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Callidora Black  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 100

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (quote) "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." ― André Gide, Autumn Leaves

* * *

Callidora knew that she, like most of her family, was hated by many people in the wizarding world. She, along with the Black family, was hated for their Pure-blood ideals. They were hated for their arrogance. She didn't care, though.

If she was hated, at least she hated for her honest belief and attitude.

Callidora hated frauds. And she never wanted to be one. She certainly would never pretend to be something she wasn't or pretend she didn't believe something even if she did.

So, if Callidora was hated, she could live with that. She came by that hatred honestly.


	45. Caspar CrouchCharis Black

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Caspar Crouch/Charis Black  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 203

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (emotion) Euphoric

* * *

Charis felt positively euphoric. She hadn't expected to fall in love with her chosen husband. Who she married was never going to be _her_ choice; it was her family's choice. A proper Pure-blood wizard for a proper Pure-blood witch. That was how the Black family worked.

She was ready to merely tolerate her husband, and if she was lucky, they'd grow to be friends.

But when she looked into Caspar's eyes, something in her stomach fluttered. It was a feeling she had never felt in the past.

"I will forever take care of you. I'll love you to the end of the world and back," Caspar murmured as he looked deeply into her eyes.

She believed him, and when she spoke next, she hoped he would believe her words as well. "Falling in love with my husband was never the plan, but I'm not sorry that was what happened. I guess our parents did a good job when they decided to pair us. I can't imagine being with anyone that isn't you. Caspar, you own my body, heart, and soul, and I'm never going to get them back."

Caspar smiled gently and leaned down, kissing her, and thus, Charis Black became Charis Crouch.


	46. Cassiopeia Black

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Cassiopeia Black  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 421

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (word) Epiphany

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event: Jewel-Day Challenge - Zircon - Ring: Write about Cassiopeia Black

 **TV Show Episode Monthly Competition:** It's Not Easy Being Green -Write about someone being jealous.

* * *

Cassiopeia stared at herself in the mirror. She always thought she was beautiful. She had silky black hair, piercing grey eyes, and she was always told her smile lit up an entire room.

And she didn't just have physical looks. She was intelligent and hard-working. No matter what obstacles she came across, she never gave up or stopped trying to do better.

She thought she had everything she could ever want. What was there besides beauty and intelligence?

She walked out of the bathroom and entered her bedroom and her eyes landed on two photographs that were next to each other. One was of her sister, Dorea, with her husband and son. The other was of her brother, Pollux, with his wife and three children. She forced herself to not think about the fact that there was no picture of her other brother, Marius. After all, he was no longer a Black.

And that was when she had an epiphany. She knew what was missing in her life.

She was jealous. Her brother and sister both had a family of their own. They were married and had at least one child.

Cassiopeia didn't have that, though. She never met a man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and her parents hadn't considering making a marriage contract for her since she wasn't a male heir. She didn't have kids to pass her legacy onto. She had no one.

She might go to her siblings' houses every now and then—they liked to invite her over for dinner—but when she wasn't doing that, she had quiet meals by herself. There was no one to talk to. No one to share the good parts of a day as well as a bad with.

Cassiopeia did her best to swallow pass a lump that suddenly felt lodged in her throat.

"How did this happen?" she questioned out loud.

At school, she had been popular. She had many friends and allies, and many boys wanted to get close to her. So, how did she end up as the unmarried, spinster Black?

She sat down on her bed and felt the tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to be alone. She was tired of coming home to an empty house. She was tired of feeling like a burden to her brother and sister.

She was way too old to marry, though. No eligible Pure-blood wizard would ever touch her at this age.

It just wasn't fair.


	47. SeptimusCedrella

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Septimus Weasley/Cedrella Black  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 147

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (quote) - "I just want one day off when I can go swimming and eat ice cream and look at rainbows." — Mariah Carey

* * *

"When did life get so hard?" Cedrella asked one day from her place next to Septimus.

He looked at her with kind, loving eyes. "Probably when you decided to choose me over your family and their beliefs."

Cedrella nodded. "I remember how easy I used to have it. Of course, my family was tough, but that was nothing compared to knowing I'm disowned and will never allowed to be a part of the Black family again."

"It would be nice to be able to out one day and see nothing but rainbows in the sky and know that life was good. Right?" Septimus knowingly asked.

Cedrella nodded. "That isn't very realistic, though."

"No, it isn't," he agreed.

Cedrella fell silent, but when Septimus wrapped his arm around her, she leaned into his comforting touch. She may no longer have her family, but at least she had Septimus.


	48. Chadwick and Webster Boot

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Chadwick Boot, Webster Boot  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 120

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (Dialogue) - "You confuse not speaking with not listening."

* * *

"Listen to me!" Webster screeched.

Chadwick lazily looked away from his book to eye the younger boy. "You confuse not speaking with not listening."

Webster glared. "Then speak!" he ordered.

Chadwick saved his page and placed the book on the side table. He stood up and smiled at how he towered over his younger brother. "You should remember who the older Boot is. You don't order me; I order _you_."

Webster continued glaring. Finally, after a couple of beats of silence, he said, "I hate you."

"Love you too," Chadwick returned with a smug grin.

Webster's answer was to stomp out of the room and slam the bedroom door shut.

Chadwick sat back down. It was good being the oldest.


	49. Credence Barebone

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Credence Barebone  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 114

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (Song) - Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

* * *

Credence always dreamed of a woman. He didn't know her, but he knew she saved him. He didn't know how he knew that because he had no memories of it, but it was just a feeling. He couldn't describe it.

He saw her passionate defense of him, her kind eyes, and wished with his whole heart that he could touch her.

She must have felt something for him. Why else would she rush to save a complete stranger?

What would his life have been like if the unknown woman had been his adoptive mother instead of the woman who had made his life hell?

Unfortunately, it was a question that would forever remain unanswered.


	50. Charity Burbage

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Severus/Charity Burbage  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 428

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **In this story, Charity and Severus are the same age.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (Word) Deadly

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Jewel Quest Challenge - Amethyst - Bracelet: Write about a quick tempered person who tries to stay calm in a difficult/annoying situation.

* * *

Charity Burbage glared at her oblivious friend.

"What?" Severus uncomprehendingly asked, unsure of why a deadly stare was aimed at him.

Normally, she was quick tempered. It was actually how she and Severus became friends in the first place; their matching tempers helped bond them together. But this time, she took a deep breath. It wasn't his fault that he didn't see what was right in front of him. And she had to remember that. "Nothing."

Severus blinked. "You're upset. But I don't get why."

Charity stared into his eyes and saw he really didn't understand her feelings. He was too focused on Lily Evans to see anything else. It wasn't fair. "I guess I'm just sick and tired of watching you drool over Evans. I really don't think she's worth the trouble."

"She's the best person I know," Severus argued.

Charity made sure to not flinch at that. "Maybe, but she doesn't want you like that. And no matter how much she may protest it, I think she likes Potter. Her hatred of him is all an act. She's playing hard to get, and you follow her around like a puppy. It's pathetic."

Severus looked at the ground. "I'm pathetic?"

Charity took another calming break. "No, the way your acting is pathetic. You let Evans walk all over you in hopes that she'll give you a look that means more than friendship. You're better than that. You _deserve_ better than that. And if you looked, I'm sure you would see there's a girl who wanted to do better by you. You just have to look," she earnestly implored.

Severus met her eyes. "What girl would want a greasy-haired Slytherin like me? According to Potter and his band of imbeciles, anyone who wanted me would only do so out of pity."

"And you believed that?" Charity incredulously asked. "It's so not true."

"Prove it," he challenged.

It was now or never. Either she took the plunge, or she forever kept her feelings to herself. She might not have been a brave Gryffindor, but she was an intelligent Ravenclaw. And she was intelligent enough to know she didn't want to keep her silence for the rest of her life. That was why she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

He didn't respond to the kiss, but he didn't push her away either.

When she ended it, she looked at him and took note of his wide eyes and flushed cheeks. She didn't know what the future held, but she knew nothing could ever be the same again.


	51. Charles Potter

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Charles P/Dorea B  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 578

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (object) Book

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Jewel Day Challenge - Amethyst - Necklace: Write a Sports!AU

* * *

As Charlus Potter followed his teammates onto the field, he looked towards the stands. His gaze moved over all of the cheering fans until he saw who he was searching for.

Dorea Black sat in the third row, but she wasn't looking at the baseball field. Instead, she was reading a book as if that was all she cared about.

Charlus frowned. If Dorea wasn't interested in the game, then why did she even bother to come?

He swallowed when she looked up from her book and her eyes met his. Even from the distance, he could see her cheeks flush bright red as their gazes locked.

Charlus smiled smugly. _'She came here to see me,'_ he thought arrogantly. He had to give her a good show if she came all the way to the game _just_ to watch him.

"Potter, get to the first base," his coach yelled at him.

Charlus shook his head and ran to his place. He did his best to get himself to focus on the game and not on the girl that would be studying his every move. He made some catches and managed to get a person out at his base, but he also made massive mistakes. For example, when an easy fly ball came his way—a ball that a mere student would be able to catch without any difficulty whatsoever—and he fumbled with it before he dropped it. He was sure his coach would make him run laps for that massive mistake.

And that didn't even count how he did when it was their turn to bat and run the bases. Normally, he managed to get at least three home runs in a game, but this time, he didn't even manage one, much to his continued humiliation.

Despite Charlus' horrendous playing, the team still managed to win. It was a close one, though, and that was the reason for his teammates continuous glaring at him as they changed in the locker room.

He tried to not let it get to him; after all, they had every right to be angry about his unskillful playing. If it hadn't been them stepping up to the plate, they would have lost.

He was the last one to leave the locker room and walked by himself to the waiting bus. He was surprised to see Dorea standing just outside of the exit door of the field. "Hi," she waved with one hand while her other hand held her book securely to her chest.

"I'm surprised you stayed for the whole game," he bitterly remarked.

"It was definitely eye-opening," she surmised.

"I was horrible."

"You were," she agreed.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" he asked, expressionless.

"Well, I kind of think it was nice to watch you be _less_ than perfect. It makes you seem more human to me."

"So, you _like_ the fact that I played badly?"

"I kind of do," Dorea admitted. "Would you possibly like to get dinner with me? Like on a date?"

Charlus nodded, unable to believe his luck.

"I'll call you to firm up the plans," she promised and then pushed away from the wall.

He watched her walk away, and he couldn't stop his eyes from straying to her very nice arse.

And when she was gone, he continued to the bus, but he did his very best to not smile. He was pretty sure his team wouldn't appreciate the sudden giddiness Charlus felt.


	52. Crookshanks

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Crookshanks  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 106

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (Setting) - Shrieking Shack

* * *

Crookshanks crept into the Shrieking Shack. He enjoyed coming here because he could find his solitude. Due to the rumors of it being haunted, no student dared to step inside.

Although Crookshanks loved his owner—what was there not to love about Hermione—he didn't love the Gryffindor common room where she currently resided. It was much too loud for his sensitive ears.

Although he'd probably enjoy the place with all of the books, he wasn't allowed inside. Hermione had shooed him out when she tried to follow her one day.

For now, this deserted place would be at refuge while he was at the castle.


	53. Sanguini

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Sanguini/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 124

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Marathon Competition:** Fifth Mile – Vampire

* * *

Sanguini watched her from afar. Luna Lovegood was a human like no other. He first came across her at Slughorn's party. She was so young, but she had already lost her innocence when she witnessed her mother's death.

Still, she had been much too young for Sanguini to take.

That didn't mean he didn't watch after her, though. He waited for the time that he could claim her as his. His friend. His lover. His consort. His mate.

In all of his years as a vampire, Sanguini had never once considered taking a mate. But something about Luna felt right. She felt right.

And one day, she would be his. That was a promise he made to himself, and he never broke his promises.


	54. Nearly Headless Nick

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Nearly Headless Nick  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 108

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Marathon Competition:** Fifth Mile – Ghost

* * *

Nearly Headless Nick watched as the students went about their day. Normally, he was a jovial ghost, but there were times that he couldn't stop the melancholy from overtaking him.

He remembered how it felt to be alive. He had been so happy. He didn't care about any of the problems in the world. He had been worry-free. It was such a simple time for him.

He remembered going out in the fresh air. Eating delicious food. And always having some kind of party to attend.

He missed those days.

Now, all he did was watch alive people take for granted what he wished he could still experience.


	55. MillicentVincent

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Millicent Bulstrode/Vincent Crabbe  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 222

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **HPFC Drabble Ship:** Skin Deep / **Prompt -** (dialogue) "I told you to go away!"

* * *

Vincent found Millicent in an unused classroom. "Are you okay?" he softly asked, his normal bullying persona missing in the face of the Slytherin girl's misery.

"I told you to go away! And what do you do? You follow me."

"I guess I was worried about you."

"Why?" Millicent hissed.

"You're upset," he answered.

Millicent glared at him. "So what? I'm the only girl that didn't get asked to the Yule Ball. Even Granger got asked. Third year girls got asked before me! Am I _supposed_ to care that no boy wants anything to do with me?"

Vincent stared hard at her. "You know, I don't have a date either. Greg asked two girls, and the second one accepted. I know I won't have the same type of luck. If I even look like I'm going to approach a girl, she gets this disgusted look on her face, so I haven't even tried. It's one thing to be pretty sure you'll be rejected, but it's another thing entirely to actually _hear_ the rejection."

Millicent gave him a long look. "I guess if anyone understands what I'm feeling, it's you."

Vincent thought for a moment, but he figured he had nothing to lose. "Millie, would you like to possibly go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She smiled tentatively. "I would love to."


	56. Cormac McLaggen

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Cormac McLaggen  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 420

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (word) Lithe

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Jewel Day Challenge - Zircon - Bracelet: Write about someone who's obsessed with his/her own beauty.

* * *

Cormac McLaggen stared at himself in the full length mirror. He admired his lithe form. His shiny hair. He smiled widely, and his dimples appeared in his cheeks.

Yes, he definitely looked good. What girl would be able to resist him? He was sure no girl was immune to his charms.

He walked out of his dormitory and down the stairs. He surveyed the students until his eyes found the one he was looking for. And thankfully, she was alone. No Potter or Weasley hanging on her.

He walked—no, _strutted_ —up to her. "Hello, Miss Hermione Granger," he smoothly addressed.

The bushy-haired bookwork looked away from her Charms textbook. "McLaggen," she greeted tersely. She tried to go back to reading, but Cormac couldn't have any of that.

He took the book out of her fingers and dropped it onto the floor.

Hermione glared at him. "Do not put my books on the floor," she commanded before she hastily picked it up and checked it over as if she was searching for damage.

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't read so much." He thought that was a _very_ good compliment.

Instead of being flattered, like she should have been, Hermione looked even angrier. "Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do. I don't need anyone's permission."

Cormac sat down next to her on the couch and frowned when she shuffled away from him, sitting as far away as she could. "How about I let you be my date to the next Hogsmeade trip?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She didn't look impressed. "Why would I want to go _anywhere_ with you?"

Cormac stood up and gestured to himself. "Have you _seen_ me? I can have any girl I want. You should feel honored that I've chosen you."

"Honored?" she spat. "I feel embarrassed that you even look at me. You're nothing but an egotistical, self-centered prat. And I feel bad for any girl that not only finds you attractive, but likes you. They obviously have something really wrong in their heads if they want you." She stomped up to the girls' dormitory, leaving Cormac alone in his humiliation as the other Gryffindors in the common room heard her insults.

That night, Cormac once again looked at himself in the mirror. He admired his perfect body, clear complexion, and movie star good lucks.

Granger had no idea what she was talking about. Girls wanted him. She was just playing hard to get. And he would make her his.


	57. Cygnus Black III

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Cygnus Black III  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 183

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (song) - A Man's Gotta Do - Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog

* * *

 _A man's gotta do_ _  
What a man's gotta do.  
Don't plan the plan,  
If you can't follow through._

* * *

Cygnus sat in his study as he thought about everything. He knew what his wife wanted him to do, and he knew it was the right thing to do.

Ever since his girls were little, he threatened them with disownment if they didn't live up to the Black name.

Two out of his three daughters were the proper Pure-blood witches that he admired. His third daughter, though, was a disappointment.

Andromeda was associating with Mudbloods, and she didn't care about how she embarrassed her family. It was pure selfishness. She didn't care who she hurt as long as she got what she wanted.

And now, he was faced with the idea of disowning his daughter, his middle child.

No matter how many times he threatened to do it if any one of his girls stepped out of line, he never thought he'd actually be forced to.

He had to follow through.

Andromeda disobeyed him, and he couldn't have others believing his words were just words. He had to follow through with the action, no matter how much he wished he didn't have to.


	58. Connolly

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Connolly  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 132

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (object) Key

* * *

Connolly touched the key that was on a chain around her neck. It was hidden by her shirt, but she knew it was there.

Ever since she became a Beater for the Irish Quidditch team, she had the key as a necklace. It was a good luck charm of sorts.

When she touched it, she was reminded of who gave it to her. Her first love when her life was nothing but rainbows, bunnies, and innocence. It was definitely a simpler time in her life.

She closed her eyes as she remembered his face. _'Martin, you'll always be with me,'_ she thought fondly.

She let go of the key and grabbed her broom with a determined expression on her face. She was ready for the game and she would take no prisoners.


	59. Dedalus Diggle

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Dedalus Diggle  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 197

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (object) Tombstone

* * *

Dedalus Diggle stared at the tombstone. He hadn't visited it since the second war began in earnest. There was too much to do for the Order of the Phoenix and protecting Harry Potter had been on top of the list.

He gazed at the name that was engraved on it: Cecile Diggle.

His little sister was killed before the first war truly began. There had been no concrete evidence, but he suspected You-Know-Who was behind her death, like he had been behind deaths of many Half-bloods. It was his reason he agreed to join the Order of the Phoenix when Dumbledore came to him. To avenge his sweet sister who had done nothing to deserve the cruel fate that had befallen her.

He wasn't that strong magically and most people thought he didn't have a brain in his head, but he had done his best to be useful. He did his best when it came to fighting and keeping Potter safe. And he thought he succeeded.

After all, You-Know-Who was defeated. There was peace.

Dedalus took a deep breath. _'Rest in peace, Cecile,'_ he thought. Maybe he could finally work on moving past her death as well.


	60. Delphi Riddle

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Delphi Riddle  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 124

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (emotion) Ambition

* * *

A lot people said Delphi had ambition. She had to have it in order to work so hard and for so long, to bring back her father.

She needed the perfect plan, one that couldn't fail.

If she failed, her father, the rightful ruler of the Wizarding world, might forever be lost to her and all of his loyal followers.

Most people thought she was doing it because she had been brainwashed by the one who raised her, but that wasn't true.

After all, one should always be loyal to one's father, right?

She had been so sure she would succeed in bringing back her father to his former glory, but in the end, it had been her ambition that caused her to fail.


	61. Dementors

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Dementors  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 165

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (colour) Emerald green

* * *

Diotld wasn't a name that could be pronounced in English. It was a whole other language. The language of Dementors.

Most people thought Dementors were mindless creatures that blindly went around sucking out souls without realizing what they were doing.

Well, those people were wrong. Dementors were beings with intelligence. They had a language and customs. They had rituals and feelings. They had thoughts and beliefs.

Diotld was a Dementor. He wasn't mindless. He didn't thoughtlessly go around and try to kiss humans. There was one human he desperately wanted to kiss, though. It was the boy with the emerald green eyes.

He was drawn to those eyes, and he desperately wanted to see the fighting light go out of them when he kissed the soul away.

He would keep trying. He wouldn't give up. The boy with the emerald green eyes had such a pure soul, and he would do everything he could to devour that soul. It would serve as a tasty meal.


	62. Druella Black

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Druella/Cygnus, Druella/Abraxas  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 625

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (song) - Lava from "Lava"

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Jewel Day Challenge - Diopside - Bracelet: Write about someone who has troubles committing to a relationship and why.

* * *

 _I have a dream_

 _It hope it will come true_

 _That you're here with me_

 _And I am here with you._

Druella Rosier stared at the lake. She thought hard about everything that was happening to and around her. Cygnus had proposed that they marry each other, combine their families. She knew why she should say yes. He was from a secure and prominent family. The Blacks were more known than the Rosiers after all. She would be able to live in comfort for the rest of her life and she could certainly do worse than him.

There was no love between them, but at least they respected each other, and he'd show her that respect throughout their marriage. Many Pure-blood witches didn't get any kind of respect from their husbands, and Druella would be lucky to become Druella Black, wife to Cygnus Black III.

So, the question was why was she hesitating when it came to accepting the proposal?

And the answer was simple: Abraxas Malfoy.

Druella wished it was Abraxas that had asked her to marry him. She had fallen in love with him, and although she knew it was important to do her duty and make her family proud, she didn't think it was wrong to wish she could marry for love.

And if Abraxas asked her to marry him, she was sure her parents would be happy with that union. Malfoys were pretty equal to the Black family when it came to Wizarding society. Druella was sure her father would be pleased with a union between the Rosier and Malfoy family, just he like he was pleased with the idea of a Rosier-Black union.

Abraxas wasn't asking her to marry him, though, and she could only wait so long before giving Cygnus an answer. If she waited too long, he might move on to another prospect and then Druella would become a disappointment to her family, especially if Abraxas didn't ask her to become his wife.

"What should I do?" Druella asked out loud, but she didn't expect an answer.

"You should marry me of course," a deep voice answered her.

She whirled around, frantic, as her hand automatically went for her wand.

Cygnus stood there with an amused smile on his face. He didn't seem angry that she had her wand pointed at him.

"I'm glad your reflexes are quick when it comes to defending yourself."

"Cygnus," she breathed as she pocketed her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to convince you to marry me."

"Cygnus, I know I should just say yes. You're a wonderful man, but..." She trailed off, unsure of if she should tell him the truth about her feelings for Abraxas. Would he simply walk away from her if he knew? Or would he understand?

"Dru, I know you love another. So do I."

Druella gasped. She hadn't thought he cared for another as well. "Then why ask me to marry you? Why not this other witch?"

Cygnus smiled, but there was nothing happy about it. "Because the one I love is engaged to the one that you love."

Druella hadn't heard about any engagement involving Abraxas. How had she missed it? Her heart broke when she realized her chance at complete happiness was gone. "Oh."

Cygnus walked closer to her and took her hand. "I know we're not in love, but I do love you in a way, and I'll take good care of you. I understand that you're hurting; I am too. But I think, with time, we can make each other happy. Please, Druella, marry me. You won't regret it."

There was no reason for Druella to say no now and Cygnus was right. He'd treat her well and maybe in time, she could possibly fall in love with him. There was no other reason to hesitate now. "Yes, Cygnus, I'll marry you."


	63. Dennis Bishop

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Dennis Bishop/Amy Benson  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 143

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (dialogue) - "I see you shiver in antici...pation."

* * *

"I see you shiver in antici...pation," Dennis whispered to Amy.

The girl's blush was bright. "I can't help it. It's been you and me for so long. It's hard to believe we're actually taking this next step. _Together_."

Dennis cupped her cheek. "Why is it so hard to believe? You said it yourself. It has been me and you. To me, it's only natural that we do this together. In fact, I can't imagine doing it with anyone else."

"You really mean that?" Amy asked hopefully.

Dennis' answer was to lean forward and kiss her. When his hands went to her shirt, to take it off, she didn't fight him. She didn't fight him when he laid her down on the bed either.

It had always been the two of them. It was logical that they would take each other's virginity as well.


	64. Felicity Eastchurch

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Felicity Eastchurch, Luna Lovegood  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 603

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Felicity Eastchurch** was a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1990s.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Transfiguration - Task 2 - Write about a character pretending to be someone they're not.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Jewel Day Challenge - Jasper - Bracelet: Write a girls-only-story (Boys/men mustn't appear at all)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Scavenger Hunt

* * *

Felicity Eastchurch screamed. "It hurts," she cried.

Luna took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. You need to push," she encouraged.

"Come on, Felicity. I know you can do it," Madam Pomfrey added.

Felicity once again screamed, but she did push. She pushed with all of her might and hoped for the baby to just get out of her. "Come on!" she begged. "Get out of me!" she yelled.

Luna ran a cool cloth over Felicity's forehead. "You're almost done," she soothingly whispered.

Felicity didn't know if that was true or not, but it did give her the extra incentive to push even harder.

And then there was the sound of a baby crying, and Felicity closed her eyes. She wished she could close her ears to it.

"Do you want to hold her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No, get it out of here," Felicity ordered emotionlessly.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything about Felicity's attitude before she left, but Felicity could feel the hospital matron's reproachful gaze before she exited the room.

Felicity opened her eyes and stared into Luna's clear gaze. "What? You have nothing to say about my attitude?"

Luna tilted her head. "You're pretending to not care about your daughter."

Felicity winced. She hadn't wanted to know whether it was a girl or boy. It made it all the more harder to pretend it never happened. "I don't care about _it_ ," she retorted tiredly, emphasizing the last word.

Luna didn't get angry or defensive. Then again, Luna rarely got angry or defensive. "You're lying. You're acting as it doesn't matter that you just brought a life into the world. You're acting like you're not a mother, and –"

"Stop!" Felicity harshly interrupted.

For once, Luna listened and waited to hear what Felicity was going to say.

"I'm not a mother. I got pregnant because a Death Eater raped me! I didn't ask to get pregnant; I didn't _want_ to get pregnant. And I certainly don't want to be a mother. So, I don't need a lecture about the poor way I'm handling this. _It_ should be lucky that I didn't decide to abort _it_ and just be done with it."

Luna smiled softly. "I know you're hurting, and you should have never been forced to go through with something like this, but it's okay to care about the baby. After all, it's not the baby's fault that the father hurt you."

Felicity closed her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her. "You don't get it, do you? I'm not acting like this to punish _it_. I'm doing it to protect myself so I don't waver about my decision to give it up for adoption. I can't be a mother. I'm only sixteen. And frankly, I don't want to be a mother to a baby I gave birth to because I was violated in the most horrific way possible. Pretending to not give a damn about the baby is the _only_ way I can deal with the reality of what's going on. So yes, I might be pretending to be an uncaring mother, but who cares?" She took a deep, shuddering breath. " _She's_ going to a family. Two good people who desperately want a baby but haven't been able to have one. She'll have a good life, one I would never have been to give her. So stop trying to psychoanalyze me. I'm doing the best thing possible."

Luna didn't verbalize an answer. Instead, she stood up and pressed a soft kiss to Felicity's forehead.

Felicity's eyes drifted closed. She was so ready for some sleep.


	65. Derek

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Derek  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 175

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Derek** (born c. 1982) was a student who began attending Hogwarts in 1993. During his first year, he stayed at school over the Christmas holidays, and was surprised when Albus Dumbledore asked him whether he had had any of the Chipolatas at the Christmas feast. He blushed deeply at being personally addressed by the Headmaster.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (object) white rose

* * *

Derek stared at the white rose that he held between small fingers. He wasn't sure what he was thinking when he decided to purchase it. All he knew was that _she_ adored white roses. He remembered hearing her tell a friend that they were her absolute favorite. And she thought it would be so romantic if a boy gave her one.

He wasn't sure when he started liking her, but he did know he wanted to be the boy that gave her the rose. He wanted to be the one to make her smile and blush.

Now he just had to work up the courage to actually walk over to her and hand her the single rose.

He looked over at the Hufflepuff table where she sat, pretty hair as dark as midnight flowing around her and light blue eyes flashing with laughter and intelligence.

It was now or never.

He stood up, the rose clutched between his fingers, and made his way over to her. He was ready to risk everything on a crush.


	66. Dilys Derwent

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Dilys Derwent  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 146

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Professor Dilys Derwent** (d. 1768) was a witch who worked as a Healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries (1722-1741), and was a celebrated Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1741-1768).

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (creature) Seraphim

* * *

Dilys had been a healer at St. Mungo's for many years. She liked to think she saw everything. She would be wrong, though, until one fateful day.

On a very special day, when she walked into a patient's room, she gasped at the sight that met her wary gaze. It was of a being, something magical or maybe heavenly. It was leaning over her patient, touching her patient's forehead.

Dilys didn't think to reach for her wand; she simply watched.

When the being disappeared, her patient was found dead.

She researched different creatures, determined to find out what it was. Her conclusion was that she had seen a seraph, a type of angel.

Although there was magic all around her, she never thought about whether there was an afterlife. Dilys got her confirmation that yes, there was some type of afterlife. It was a comforting thought.


	67. Eduardus Black

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Eduardus Black  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 159

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Marathon Competition:** Eleventh Mile - **Color:** Orange / **Emotion** **:** Greed

* * *

Eduardus stared at the orange frame that housed a picture of his sister. He sighed and wondered what she was doing right then and there.

He closed his eyes and placed the photo back in its place.

Eduardus had allowed his greed to get the best of him. He thought he'd be able to have everything, his male lover on the side while to the public, he'd be the perfect Pure-blood husband and father.

Alas, that wasn't meant to happen. His lover didn't like being a dirty little secret, and his wife wasn't okay with sharing him with a man. She had her own dalliances, but she felt insulted that Eduardus choose to have company in the form of a male instead of female.

His whole family found out, and he was disowned, forever banished from everything he had known. Now he was alone, and he would forever remain alone.

All because he thought he could have it all.


	68. Vasily Dimitrov

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Vasily Dimitrov  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 130

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Vasily Dimitrov** was a Bulgarian wizard who played as a Chaser for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. He was also the team's Captain.

 **Marathon Competition:** Eleventh Mile - **Color:** Green / **Emotion** **:** Willpower

* * *

Vasily stared at himself in the mirror. His green eyes echoed his determination and pride. When he had told everyone that he wanted to be a professional Quidditch player as a young boy, no one believed he could do it. They all told him that he should focus on something a bit more attainable. But he didn't let that stop him.

He gathered his willpower and determination and trained hard. When everyone else was playing Exploding Snap or Gobstones, he was practicing on his broom. And all of his hard work paid off.

Not only was he a Chaser on the Bulgarian National Team but it was announced just last week that he would be the new Captain with the former one retiring.

All of his dreams had come true.


	69. Donaghan Tremlett

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Donaghan Tremlett  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 128

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Donaghan Tremlett** (b. 1972) was a Muggle-born wizard, who played bass for the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters.

 **Marathon Competition:** Eleventh Mile - **Color:** Blue / **Emotion** **:** Hope

* * *

As he stared up at the blue sky, Donaghan thought about everything that was wrong in the Wizarding world right now. There was a war brewing, and he had a target painted on his back due to his Muggle-born status.

The only thing he had to hang onto was hope. He hoped that the war would soon be over. He hoped he would survive. He hoped his friends and family would survive. And he hoped he would soon go back to playing the bass in The Weird Sisters.

He couldn't let himself stop hoping because if he did, he might as well kill himself. His hope would help him to survive, to keep fighting. Because as long as he had hope, he would never give up on life.


	70. Edgar Bones

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Edgar Bones, Amelia Bones  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 201

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Edgar Bones** (d. 1981) was a wizard, son of Mr and Mrs Bones, brother of Amelia and at least one other person. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was possibly sorted into Hufflepuff House.

 **Marathon Competition:** Eleventh Mile - **Color:** Indigo / **Emotion** **:** Compassion

* * *

Edgar stared down at the indigo petals that made up the flower. His sighed sadly as he placed it on the tombstone.

"Are you okay?" his sister asked him from behind him.

Edgar looked back at her. "I don't deserve your compassion."

"Of course you do," Amelia retorted. "You lost your brother just like me."

"You're last words to him weren't 'I wish we weren't related.' He died believing I hated him."

Amelia's eyes were soft. "That's not true. All siblings fight. It's a fact of life. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and if you have a brother, you will argue with him. He never once believed you meant any of those words, though."

Edgar looked back at the tombstone. "I'll never be able to tell him that I love him again."

She placed her hand on his back. "He knew."

The two of them stayed silent the rest of the time as they thought back to when the three of them were kids. Now, one-third of the trio was gone and with the war brewing, Edgar wondered how long it would be before another third, or even the last two-thirds, of their trio was gone as well.


	71. Roger Davis

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Roger Davis  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 594

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Can You Make It To The End Challenge:** Round 3 – Roger Davis and a story about him and Quidditch

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge:** Orange - Prompt 2 - Write about a Quidditch match

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge – Jade – Bracelet: Write about a second chance.

* * *

Roger Davis stared at the ground from his broom. He took a deep breath. This was his second year on the Montrose Magpies. Last year, they had come close to the finals, but they hadn't made it. The missed their chance by one game. That last game of the season. If they had won it, they would have been in the finals. They lost it by sixty points, though

This was his second chance at the finals, though. This game was the one his team lost last year. If they could pull out a win this time around, they would be able to call themselves league finalists.

He looked at his team. One thing they had going for them this year was there weren't any new players. Everyone knew each other, and no one had to learn how to work with someone new, like they had to with Roger last year.

The Falcons, their opponents, was playing with two new players. Technically, they were at a disadvantage for that one reason, but they had made it this far so the handicap wasn't hindering them that much.

It wasn't time to get cocky.

He looked at his captain, and when Daniel Wallace signaled to them, everyone flew into place to get ready for the whistle to be blown. The other team took their places as well.

They all looked down at the referee and waited with held breaths. The buildup before a game started was always hard for Roger because he just wanted to start playing, but he waited with as much patience as possible.

And then the whistle blew and everyone was off.

Roger looked over at Macy, another Chaser. She had the Quaffle, and she expertly passed it towards him. Roger saw a Bludger coming his way and passed it back to Macy since he didn't see the third Chaser, Craig, right away.

He dodged the Bludger, and one of the Magpie's beaters, Markus hit the bludger towards a Falcon Chaser.

Roger, trusting in his team's Beaters to do their job, even though he kept one eye out for any stray Bludgers, focused the majority of his attention on the Quaffle.

Macy, Craig, and Roger passed the Quaffle back and forth between them, and Craig made the first attempt at a goal. The Falcon Keeper blocked it, though.

Roger and Macy both had to dodge a couple of Bludgers, but the Falcon Chaser that had the Quaffle lost it when a Bludger hit him in the arm. Craig dove for the Quaffle and managed to catch it and quickly passed it to Roger.

Right away, without any hesitation, he threw it towards a hoop. No goal, though.

The Magpies worked together expertly. The Beaters' teamwork was at its best. Only one or two Bludgers were able to get passed their defenses. The Chasers worked together like a well oiled machine. Daniel, the Keeper, was at the top of his game as well and hadn't let any Quaffle get in any hoops.

Still, after almost three hours of playing, no goals had been made on either side. It looked like it was going to come down to which Seeker caught the Snitch.

And then the Magpie's Seeker, Ben, dove, but Roger didn't stop to watch. He had the Quaffle and quickly passed it to Macy, who then passed it to Craig. As Craig threw for a goal, Ben's fingers clasped around the little gold ball.

The Quaffle went in the hoop and the snitch was caught!

The Montrose Magpies were going to the finals!


	72. Dirk Cresswell

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Dirk Cresswell  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 102

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **One A Week Competition:** Different Character a week; word count - 80-120 words

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Dirk was scared. He always believed he was brave, but when the war started in earnest, instead of saying and trying to help the light side, he chose to run away to save himself.

He couldn't claim Wizarding heritage with his forged family tree, so he hid away and prayed to higher beings that he would never be found.

He turned his head at the sound of leaves crunching and held his breath. He had his wand out and ready because he just _knew_ he had been found. Probably by the Snatchers.

Now, it was the time to fight. Or die trying.


	73. Eldred Worple

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Eldred Worple  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 214

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Eldred Worple** (fl. 1970-1997) is a wizard and writer who was once a favourite student of Horace Slughorn. He studied vampires, even becoming friends with one named Sanguini, and wrote _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_.

 **One A Week Competition:** Different Character a week; word count - 180-220 words

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Joey Moves Out - Write about someone leaving Hogwarts.

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 9 - Write one fic for each dialogue prompt. **Dialogue -** "Tell me you have a plan." (Fic 1/5)

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Eldred was getting ready to forever leave Hogwarts. He was excited to be going out into the world, but he was also just a bit frightened. What if the real world didn't live up to his expectations? What if he failed? He had been such a braggart about what he was going to accomplish once he graduated from Hogwarts that he couldn't fail! His peers would never let him live it down. He would never be able to show his face in public again.

As he was grabbing his trunk, Professor Slughorn came upon him. The professor stared at him.

Eldred knew he was one of the Potion Professor's favorite students, so it didn't seem so out of the ordinary that the man might want to say goodbye to him. If anything, Eldred felt touched.

Professor Slughorn clapped a heavy hand on Eldred's back. "Tell me you have a plan."

Eldred smiled. That was so like his professor. "I'm planning to go live among the vampires so I can learn more about their kind. And then I'll write a book about my experiences."

"Do you have an in with the vampires, or are you just planning to wing it?" Professor Slughorn asked sardonically.

"I heard Sanguini is a bit more approachable then the others."


	74. Eleanor Branstone, Laura Madley

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Eleanor Branstone, Laura Madley  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 305

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **Eleanor Branstone** was a witch who started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1994, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff.[ Eleanor would share a dormitory with Laura Madley who was also sorted into Hufflepuff that year.

 **Laura Madley** (born c. 1983) was a witch that started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1994, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Laura would share a dormitory with Eleanor Branstone who was also sorted into Hufflepuff that year.

 **One A Week Competition:** Different Character a week; word count - 280-320 words

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Ski Trip - Write about someone being left out.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Eleanor stared as once again, Laura left her to spend time with her boyfriend. It wasn't as if Eleanor could truly _blame_ Laura.

After all, Laura was the pretty, vivacious blonde with the most striking teal blue eyes. She was outgoing, and fun, and she was the one all of the boys wanted to date.

On the other hand, Eleanor was only cute with curly brown hair and black eyes, a little bit plump, and shy. She was much more introverted and didn't make friends quite as easily.

The only thing they two girls had in common was they were hard-working, loyal Hufflepuffs. They were best friends even though they were as different as night and day.

So, Eleanor understood the guys that wanted to monopolize Laura's attention. She did. But that didn't mean that she didn't wish she had at least _one_ guy interested in her.

And the truth of the matter was that Eleanor was a bit mad at Laura for being too busy for best friend time because of all of the guys.

Laura was _always_ with a guy.

Every time Eleanor asked Laura if she wanted to do something, whether it was study, or play a game, or go to Hogsmeade together, Laura always turned her down because she wanted to spend time with whatever guy she was currently dating.

Maybe if Eleanor had her own guy, it wouldn't bother her quite as much, but she _didn't_ have her own guy. All she had was Laura. She didn't even really talk to any of the other Hufflepuffs that much because it had always been Eleanor and Laura, ever since they were sorted in the same house their first year.

She felt left out. She felt as if she was losing her best friend, and Eleanor didn't know how to stop it.


	75. Marius and Pollux Black

**Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Marius Black, Pollux Black  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 397

 **Notes:** This collection will feature only obscure characters. If you look at their name in the archive, they have less than 300 stories.

 **High school!AU**

 **Marius Black** was the third child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode, and brother of Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, and Dorea Black. Marius was disowned and removed from the Black family tree tapestry for being born a Squib.

 **Pollux Black** (1912 – 1990) was a pure-blood wizard, the eldest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode, the brother of Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, and Dorea Black.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Jawbreakers - **Prompts:** [character] Marius Black / [AU] High school!AU / [word] Runnel

 **One A Week Competition:** Different Character a week; word count - 380-420 words

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW After Ross Says Rachel - Write about an escape.

* * *

Marius didn't think other kids had to deal with being bullied by their older siblings. He wasn't stupid; he knew siblings fought, but Pollux took it to a whole new level and absolutely tortured Marius.

Marius was a freshman in school, and Pollux was a senior, and the eldest Black couldn't leave school fast enough for Marius' liking.

He peeked around the corner and saw the coast was clear.

He ran to his locker, got his chemistry textbook and stiffened when he heard all too familiar laughter. Laughter that was used to mock him, make him feel small, as if nothing he ever did would be good enough.

Marius quickly closed his locker and ran in the opposite direction, desperate to get away from his cruel brother.

He wasn't going to escape before Pollux saw him, but he got outside and saw a little runnel that he could force himself in to hide and wait for Pollux to pass.

He got into the groove and peered outside, watching as students walked pass, unaware of his presence.

He swallowed when Pollux stopped right in front of Marius' hiding place, his arm tight around the waist of his current flavor of the month, Cindy, the girl Marius had liked since they were in middle school together.

Marius shook his head. It was just another way for Pollux to prove that he was the superior one, and he could have anything and anyone that he wanted.

Cindy laughed as she pressed her body against Pollux. "Aren't you taking me home?"

"Just looking for someone," Pollux distractedly answered.

Marius held his breath and prayed for Pollux to move on.

Pollux growled in frustration. "He's not here. Let's go, Cindy," he ordered, taking her hand and practically dragging her down the pathway that led from the school.

Marius let out his breath. He didn't understand why Cindy was actually choosing to be with Pollux when he was such a jerk, but Cassiopeia explained that a lot of girls liked bad boys, and Pollux was the ideal example of a bad boy.

Marius stepped out of his safe haven and looked at the sky. He closed his eyes and prayed for the year to be over quickly. He just wanted Pollux to leave and go to college. And maybe he would never have to see the conceited asshole again.

One could dream, right?


	76. Maximilian Crowdy

**Written For:**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt - (era) 1776 (or there abouts)_

 **Character(s):** Maximilian Crowdy

xXx

 **B**

Maximilian Crowdy always did his best to be fair. He strived for equal rights for everyone. He worked hard when it came to making the wizarding world a better place. And hhe wanted it better not just for Pure-bloods either. He wanted it better for Half-bloods and Muggle-borns as well.

He wanted it fairer for witches and wizards that were considered lesser because of their blood status.

It was so hard for Muggle-borns to get ahead in a career because of their status. They faced so many more obstacles than Pure-bloods, and he didn't even have to wonder why so many Muggle-borns chose to live in the Muggle world after they graduated from school.

Why stay in the world that didn't fully accept you because of something that you couldn't help?

What Pure-bloods didn't understand was while they ridiculed Muggle-borns for not staying in the wizarding world, _they_ were the reason that Muggle-borns chose to leave.

When he was elected Minister of Magic in 1770, he told herself he would make a difference. He wasn't going to be like other politicians that made promises, but failed to keep them.

He was going to be one of the very few _good_ Ministers in the history of the British Wizarding world.

Still, no matter how hard he tried to do the right thing by the people, he couldn't overcome the prejudice that resided within the Ministry. There were too many Pure-bloods who believed in purity in the Wizengamot, and they stood in his way so no difference could be made.

He tried to get them to understand the damage they were doing to the world, but they didn't want to hear of it.

And when a new Minister was elected over him in 1781, he knew it was because he had pushed for change. And people were scared of change.

He left the office, feeling like a complete failure.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 317)


	77. JamesStewardIsolt Sayre

**Written For:**

 **Golden Snitch:** Light it up like it's the 4th of July  
 _Prompt -_ _(setting) Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 **Character(s):** James/Steward/Isolt Sayre

xXx

Isolt glared at James. "How can you say that?" she hissed. "This school is my pride and joy."

James held up a placating hand. "I know it is. I know you believe in the school more than anything. And that's why when you said you wanted to build this school, I supported you. I did everything I could to help make your dream a reality, and look at it. We are standing in the dining area of Ilvermorny. We did it!"

Isolt's eyes softened. James had always played the part of the supportive husband. In fact, he had been her biggest cheerleader straight from the beginning. When others said she'd never get it done, he stood by her with encouraging words that kept her going, even with all of the obstacles that kept getting in the way. That was why his words didn't make any sense to her. "Then why are you saying that I should take a step back?"

"Because the school is here, and it's not going anywhere. You might be a founder, and even the current Headmistress, but you need time for yourself. We need time for our marriage. I feel like I'm losing you. I want _my_ Isolt back, the one I fell in love with. I want to be able to lay in bed with you on a Sunday morning, not rush to get up, and just cuddle. Don't you miss that?"

"Of course I do, but I have responsibilities to the school. I have responsibilities to the staff and to the students."

"You also have a Deputy Headmaster. Let him earn his title. You're allowed one morning to yourself. I'm not even asking for the full day, just the morning. Can you give me that?"

She stared at him. Could she really deny him this one thing? He wasn't eve n asking for much. "Okay. I'll talk to Earwin about it."

James' smile was blinding in its intensity.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 32 4)


End file.
